Personalized medicine is the customization of treatment to an individual as opposed to the one treatment-for-all model. Personalized medicine involves categorizing a patient based on his or her physical condition and designing an optimal healthcare solution exclusively for that category. The progression of personalized medicine is dependent on the discovery, validation, and commercialization of biomarkers to stratify populations for treatment and for the development of diagnostics for screening and early detection.
Epigenetic research has come to the forefront of medical research and is implicated in the etiology of a number of physical and mental illnesses including: cancer, obesity, diabetes, schizophrenia, and Alzheimer's disease. In addition, Epigenetics may hold particular promise in the many scientific and medical areas including but not limited to: cancer, diabetes, drug integrations, drug effectiveness, childhood aggression, suicidal behaviors, aging, inflammation, pain, obesity, schizophrenia, and other mental illnesses.